disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Scar is a character created by the user GizmoDuck. Application located here. Abilities Has claws, fangs and a cunning mind, which he's really proud of. Personality Sophisticated, intelligent, charismatic. A reason why he became a real threat to the Pridelanders, a really cunning mind. Although Scar hides behind the facade of being sophiscated and not liking to fight, underneath it lies a psychopathic, deceptive and manipulative being. His ability for keeping appearances allowed him to deceive everyone in the Pridelands including his allies the hyenas, something that proved to be fatal for his brother and himself. Opinions of Other Characters Simba: He holds a grudge toward and him, and is willing to do everything on his power to destroy any vestige of Mufasa's legacy. Zira: He's rejoiced to see her again, as now they might have a chance to have their revenge together. Kovu: He's disappointed by the fact that all the hatred that had filled his heart it's nothing but a memory thanks to Kiara. He is willing to convince him to get back to his side and remind him to fulfill his role as his heir. Shere Khan: He finds his motives to kill the men quite similar to his, and that he could be a good ally to get his revenge. Maleficent: Is amazed by the great power that she holds, but he also fears her by the fact that she can disappear him from the living once again. History His real name is Taka, he had always felt envy towards Mufasa for being chosen to be the heir of the throne. The scar on his left eye was caused after an incident, in which he was rammed by a buffalo, in an attempt to make Mufasa look like a fool that went wrong when he was a teenager. From that moment on he requested to be referred as "Scar". His only goal has been to get his position as King of PrideRock, but his chances of getting the throne slipped with the birth of Simba. To the eyes of Mufasa, Scar's harsh feelings toward him were merely a rivalry of brothers, how wrong he was for thinking this. Scar was planning to get the throne at all cost. He told his nephew "accidentally" about the existence of the Elephant Graveyard, knowing that Simba's curiosity will lead him to the place. Where his hyena minions were setting. Unfortunately for him, the planned ended in a complete failure since his brother appeared and rescued Simba and Nala from the imminent peril. After the hyenas failure, Scar pays them a visit a tells them that they will kill Mufasa and Simba too, and promised them that if they stuck him they would never go hungry again. Now he'll make sure that his new plan worked. To do this, he brought Simba to the Gorge and told him to stay there waiting for his father, because the two of them would be having a father and son moment. After leaving the cub alone, he went up to where a group of wildebeest were gathering, giving the hyenas trio the signal to scare the wildebeest thus starting a stampede. While the stampede was taking place, he look for Mufasa and told him that Simba was trapped in the commotion. Both lions rushed to the gorge and found Simba grabbing on a tree for his life. While Mufasa got down to rescue his son, Scar knocked Zazu out so he couldn't look for help. And after Mufasa saved Simba, he decided to take this matter by himself. Mufasa clinging from the risk asked Scar for help, and to his surprise Scar was just watching him with coldness and indifference. From all sudden Scar slammed his claws into his brothers paws, and after whispering him sinisterly "Long live the King" he tossed his brother to his doom. Once the stampede passed, he appeared before his heart-broken nephew nesting next to his father's dead body, and started to play his wicked game. He made Simba believe that the reason why his father was dead it had been the cub's fault, and told him to run away and never return. Guilt-stricken, the cub ran away and while doing so the sinister lion ordered his hyenas minions to finish him. That same night after being told by the hyenas that Simba was dead, he gave Pridelanders these sad news and announced his accession to the throne and the beginning of a new age, the age of the lion and the hyena. He's dream was now a reality, but the Pridelanders had to pay the price. The mention of his brother's name was banned, or you would face the king's rage. He gave little control over the food, and the hyenas took whatever they wanted. And due to his lack of knowledge to rule a kingdom, it led the Pridelands to a crisis when a drought hit the place. The hyenas even started to complain about the situation. Moments before Simba returned, he confronted Sarabi and accused her for not fulfilling their role as huntresses. To which Sarabi remarked that there was nowhere to look for food and that their only option was to abandon the kingdom and that he was condemning them with his decision to stay there. After hearing her saying that Mufasa was better than him he slam her. From all sudden a lion that look exactly as Mufasa interfered, and revealed to be Simba. Scar knowing that his position was endangered when Nala and the other lionesses were now on his nephew's side, he made Simba confessed who was responsible of Mufasa's death. Simba admitted it before all of them, and Scar accused him of being a murderer. Slowly he and a group of hyenas soon surrounded him and make him approach to the edge of Pride Rock, until the young lion ended up clinging for his life. After recalling that Mufasa was in the same situation before he died proceed to slam his claws like he did to his brother. Filled with arrogance and thinking that victory was at hand, he revealed to him that he killed him. But the tides changes and an infuriated Simba pulls himself and pins him down, forcing him to reveal the truth. Once the fight with the hyenas begins, he tries to get away during the commotion but finds himself with nowhere to run at the top of PrideRock. Simba finally gets to him, filled with anger. Scar with little chances to escape, he tries to beg for his life and tries to convince his nephew that the hyenas were the true enemy and were the ones to blame. His words fall to deaf ears, since Simba no longer believes any word he says to him now. Simba admitted that he wasn't going to kill him, he tells him to run away and never return. While Simba was distracted he threw him ember to his face, and the final fight ensues. Both lions hit each other pretty hard, and Scar managed to make him fall. Just as he was about to pounce Simba, his nephew kicks before hitting his mark thus making the evil lion fall. When he regains his senses and sees Ed, Shenzi and Banzai, he tries to ask them for help. But they had heard him when he said moments before that they were the enemies, and he's taken down by his own allies as a they're all engulfed by the flames. But he knew that with his death, his followers and his chosen heir would finish what he started. Or he thought so. After dwelling in the underworld for many years he heard that the Outlanders had failed in taking the PrideLands. Filled with rage to know that his chosen heir couldn't carry on his destiny, he said to himself that he would do anything to have his revenge. In the depth of the river of the souls a strange voice answered him that he might have a chance to do it. The person who had mentioned those words appeared before and was no other than Hades, God of the Underworld. Along with a strange horned woman dressed in a black robe, Maleficent the mistress of evil. Hades and Maleficent told him about the existence of the ten legendary artifacts known as the Virtues, and the power that they held if they were used under influence of the darkness. Scar got interested after hearing that the possibilities with the Spites wouldn't know limits, and that they might give him the power he needed to rule. Maleficent even mentioned that his talents might be useful for their cause and he could have his revenge against his nephew, since he knew the PrideLands perfectly. He accepted their purpose, and minutes later both villains brought him back from the river. To his surprise he had regained his physical body, but he also felt quite different, filled with energy even though his body was from an elder lion. After realizing the wonders that both villains had done, he couldn't help but laugh maniacally because now he could stand a chance to have his revenge. Threads Participated In Other *He hates being compared with his brother, to the point of losing his coolness and being filled with pure anger. He knows what to say so you might be entangled in his web of lies. Deep inside he wants the power of the Spites for himself, but he knows that he cannot made the same mistake that lead him to his demise, and that as easy as Maleficent and Hades brought him back from the dead they could easily send him to the eternal slumber of the death. So he'll have to wait to receive the promised power. Gallery Scar.png Scar 1.gif Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains